Fresh Blood
by Amethyst Moonshadow
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* "Okay, I'm going to do something and I don't want you to be scared." She drew another breath and reached her hand out to ours which we held together. "Nessie don't!" I heard a yell coming toward us. Jacob was running from the house at Olympic speed.
1. Journeys and Meetings

Chapter 1

'God how I hate airports.' I thought as I walked to baggage claim. I hated most enclosed spaces to be honest. Especially malls, ech! Anywhere with a lot of people in on place sends me to near palpitations, Matt was the same.

We collect our bags quickly and headed through customs. It didn't take long; we didn't bring much, I want to make a new start. We brought the inheritance we were allowed to have (the rest we could only have when we were eighteen, one more year) with us so we could buy ourselves new stuff.

We reached the gate quickly, 'only took half an hour,' I thought sarcastically, and took a deep breath, I've never actually seen my half sister but I had seen heaps of photos of her from before her wedding, which was over twenty years ago, but only one from after and she looked very different, paler, prettier, skinnier and also in other ways but after that there was nothing. She only resurfaced this year to claim us so we wouldn't have to be fostered out. I looked around for my sister's brown hair (which I had also inherited, god knows how) I couldn't spot it, but I did see a head with beautiful bronze curls, like Isabella's husband, Edward's so I walked over to her, dragging Matt with me and when she looked over at us recognition lighted in her brown eyes, the same shade as my sister's, this was who we were looking for. She looked about my age, maybe older.

She was pale and was attracting a lot of stares from the males in the vicinity, if you get my meaning, "Sam, Matt?" she asked in a ringing voice.

"Yeah, that's us" Matt said, holding out his hand.

She took it smiling and said, "I'm Nessie, your niece" I looked down, blushing, I was embarrassed so easily, I don't even know why I was, I expected it anyway.

"Would you like me to take your cases?" she asked us and I shook my head no.

She led us out of the airport and I let out a sigh of relief in response. We walked up to a bright, red Ferrari and I was at a loss for words, I had known that my step family was rich but it was another thing entirely seeing it.

Nessie opened the boot and I put my bags in there, there was another person in the car, a man with dark, russet skin and shaggy black hair, he held out his hand and introduced himself, "Jacob," in a husky voice, "And you must be Sam." I took his hand and nodded with a small smile, "And Matt, I presume," he said to him. Matt nodded, smiling.

Nessie got the driver's side and brushed her hand across Jacob's cheek, I was a little shocked; he looked older than her by at least a few years. Jacob shook his head with a smile and Nessie rolled her eyes, neither of them had been looking at us but I felt that the exchange had been related to us somehow.

Nessie managed to get us out of the car park and on the highway in less time than it took for me to get out of the airport, which was surprising, considering that airport car parks, well, no need to explain really, but even though she drove faster than anyone else I knew we still only stopped every couple of hours.

The first time we stopped was Jacob's choice.

"Nessie, stop here I can't go further without food!" Nessie rolled her eyes and I resisted the urge to giggle, Matt chuckled quietly. In the three hours I had known Jake we had almost been laughing for the entire time, these kids were a crack up.

We stopped at a small diner, nothing for me to be fussed about, I ordered some hot chips and a coke whereas Nessie eyed my food with a wrinkled nose and Jacob ordered enough food for the two of them, Matt bought almost as much as Jake.

When we had finished we were straight back on the road and I was beginning to wonder whether we would ever get where we were going when we approached a change in the road, it turned into a dirt road with orchards and vineyards on either side.

I felt free for once in my life. I had always been oppressed by the city scape of Florida, even as loose as it was, but this was so open, I loved it, I heard a muted gasp beside me and I knew Matt felt the same.

We stopped again after a while because Jake needed more food, 'where does it all go?' I thought, and I needed a bathroom. It had me wondering why Nessie didn't need anything.

Nessie relieved my qualms about the long car ride by saying "It should only be about half an hour more." I sighed happily but Jacob's lips were a straight line and he looked out at the sky, a clear blue, which made me wonder about what his problem was.

At the end of the road was a wall of dark green. At first I thought I was going nuts but as we got closer I began to distinguish trees a house, a really big house at that, it was the size of three of my old houses. I drew in a sharp breath and met Jake's eyes his expression was now amused.

I also saw another smaller building, but still about the size of my house. As we pulled up a long drive i noticed that it was a garage and Nessie pressed a button on the dashboard of the car and a large door opened showing the inside of the massive garage. What was inside made my jaw drop.

There were at least five cars in there, more even. One yellow Porsche, one red BMW, one silver Aston Martin, one monster Jeep, one black Mercedes, one very impressive motorbike and a red Volkswagen which was really quite pitiful compared to the rest.

I rearanged my expression as Matt formed a statement, "That's quite a collection of cars you've got," he said, breathless.

"There not all ours, silly, they belong to the whole family." Nessie answered him in a matter of fact tone.

He merely nodded in response. It was only dawning on me now just how rich these people were.

The door closed behind us and we all hopped out.

"Ness, I'm gonna go check up on Seth and Embry, 'kay" said Jacob.

Nessie nodded her head with a smile and said "say hi from me Jake" as he was walking out.

"Bye Ness, see ya Sam, Matt" was his parting comment.

After that we turned back to the cars. "Do you really need that many?" Matt asked, "I mean eight, come on."

Nessie rolled her eyes and walked to the first car, the Porsche. "This one's Alice's," she walked forward, her hand brushing the bonnet of each car as she walked past, "Dad's," the Aston Martin, "Rosalie's," the BMW, "Emmett's," the Jeep, "Carlisle's," the Mercedes, "Jasper's," the bike, "and Jake's," the Volkswagen. "And this," she nodded at the Ferrari, "is Mom's." I nodded slowly, that was just about a car for every person in the family.

"Come on, lets meet the family." She led me out of the garage by a small door to the side.

Once outside i began to see the full expanse of this place. There was a small forest in the backyard, huge fields to either side, and wide empty spaces basically as far as the eye can see all around.

"How much of this is yours?" Matt asked.

"Well the western border is over there somewhere." she said, pointing back towards the garage, "The southern border is back that way," she pointed back the way we came from the airport, "the eastern border is that way," she pointed past the house, "and the northern border is at the start of the wood, all considered it's about 5% of a square mile of land maybe more." Once again my jaw dropped and I wondered what they had to pay for that.

"Wow," Matt said breathless.

"We don't own the wood but we use the area sometimes." I nodded, how could you not.

We began to walk to the house but halfway Nessie stopped us.

"Guys," she said slowly, cautiously. I was instantly more alert, Matt too. "My parents don't want you to know this but, well," she drew a deep breath and her forehead wrinkled "we're different."

What a surprise, I thought sarcastically.

Seeing the look on my face she was instantly defensive. "I mean it Sam, we are..." she seemed at a loss for words. "Okay, I'm going to do something and I don't want you to be scared." She drew another breath and reached her hand out to ours which we held together.

"Nessie don't!" I heard a yell coming toward us.

Jacob was running from the house at Olympic speed, but Nessie's hand continued to reach for mine.

'To hell with the world' I thought and grabbed Nessie's hand.

My head was filled with images, memories that were not my own.

They repeated over and over. First was Bella, she was my age. Then Jacob standing with her. Then with Edward and Jacob as well and Bella was holding an approximately three years old Nessie. Next Nessie was standing, about ten years old, with her parents and Jake again.

Last there was a picture of about ten people, I spotted Nessie, Jake, Edward and Bella, but there were others, three other women and five other men, two looked more like Jacob than the others.

I noticed that each of the images were framed and against a background.

Nessie's hand was wrenched from mine in the middle of the forth round but it was too late, the damage had already been done.

"Jake!" Nessie complained.

I realised that I had closed my eyes and quickly opened them. I was strangely calm considering.

Jacob was standing in front us, Nessie was glaring at him and he was glowering right back.

"What did you show her!?" Jacob demanded.

"Family photos," Nessie replied icily.

"Which ones?" Jacob sounded resigned now.

"You and Mom and Dad, Mom, you and me, then again with me older and then everyone.

"Oh Ness," Jacob sighed, his mood hard to place. I decided it was a mix of disappointment, sadness, resignation and frustration.

"Hey, we couldn't just send her in unprepared, could we?" Nessie defended.

Matt hadn't seen the 'photos' so he looked very bewildered.

I was tiring of this conversation but I decided that I would sit it out, literally, I sunk into a cross-legged position and crossed my arms over my chest, Jacob looked alarmed, probably thinking that I had collapsed. But Nessie let out a stressed laugh when she saw patient expression.

"Just like Bella," Jacob muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and Matt helped me up and we began walking toward the house again.

Of two things I was sure, one nothing here had changed for a long while (except Nessie), and two this was going to be very different from Jacksonville


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

I reached the door faster than I thought I would and stepped to the side, letting Jake and Nessie come up to the door first.

Nessie gave me a dazzling smile and opened the door, showing us the biggest living room I had ever seen in my life.

There was a very sizable T.V. in front of what I was sure was a very expensive couch set.

To the right of the door was a very well equipped kitchen, looking nearly as expensive as the other room. In front of the door, by about ten metres, was a staircase which halfway up turned 180º with a landing so I couldn't see the upper level, where I expected the others to be.

The wall of the living room, facing outside, was covered with a deep red velvet curtain. Next to the wall was another door, leading to was I presumed to be a bedroom or two (probably with it's own private bathroom).

I felt a warm hand on my arm and looked to see Nessie smiling at my inspection, I smiled shyly back.

"Alice don't!" I heard someone say quietly from the stairs.

"Well no one else will," replied a high voice like bells.

Nessie let go of my hand and approached the stairs.

Coming around the twist in the staircase was one of the women from the 'family photo' Nessie had shown me. She was short and had a petite frame, giving her a pixie-like appearance which her short, spiky, black hair only accentuated it.

"Alice, I presume," Matt said, I watched her small figure walk towards us.

"Yeah, nice hearing," she complimented.

"Nice Porsche," Matt replied. Out of all the cars there were only two of them I really liked, the Aston Martin and the Bike.

Alice smiled hugely widely and I heard Jacob's laughter from behind me.

"Come on, Jazz, they won't bite," Alice called up the stairs. Jacob coughed conspicuously and I turned to him, eyebrows raised. He grimaced and I turned back to Alice.

"Ignore him, its nice to meet you guys," said Alice, holding her hand out to each of us.

We both took it and Matt said "Likewise." It was frigid compared to Jake and Nessie's from earlier.

A blond man was descending the stairs. He had a pained expression on his face.

"Hangover?" Matt whispered conspicuously to Alice, joking, of course.

She burst out laughing and shook her head slowly, even Jazz cracked a smile "Something like that," she said, then louder "Jeez guys, Rose, Em, Esme, Carlisle, come down."

As Jasper walked to Alice's side two more people appeared on the landing, two women, one a beautiful blond with a supermodel body and the other a kind faced beauty with caramel coloured hair.

It didn't escape my notice that the only two not called down of the Cullen family were Edward and Bella.

Next came two men, one serious body builder with curly brown hair, he smiled widely and winked at me and another blond man, older than Jazz, but still as beautiful as any of the others smiled politely at us. I recognized them from the photos as well.

I was beginning to feel a little plain, standing next to all these angels, even Jacob was beautiful in a kind of natural way.

They all came to stand next to Alice and Jasper, Alice pointed to each of them, saying their names.

"Esme," the woman with caramel hair, I nodded and Matt waved lamely, "Rosalie," the gorgeous blond, "Emmett," the muscled, brown haired guy, "And Carlisle," the older blond.

I noticed that all of the Cullens' eyes were a deep golden colour, very pretty, but a little strange.

"This is Samantha and Matthew." They all murmered 'Hi's' and 'Hellos' and some waved. "Esme, why don't you show them their rooms while we make them something to eat." she paused for a moment and then said, "You can send Bella and Edward down too if you'd like to." Esme threw her a look and her eyes held many questions but Alice nodded slightly and Esme turned back to us with a smile.

"Come up the stairs and you can choose which room you want."


	3. New Author's Note Please read

Okay now i haven't finished the actual chapter, but i have written most of it and may split it into two...  
Um there's a taste of it for those rabid readers of mine next ... also the next chapter may come sooner if you choose to review (hint hint)  
Anyway, help is always appreciated when it comes to my stories, and anyone who does will be thanked greatly!!!


	4. Small Journeys and More Meetings

Esme brought us upstairs and I saw Alice move behind us with Emmett.

There were two doors open at the end of the hall opposite each other. Emmett put our bags next to them.

"These are your rooms, we weren't sure what you like so they're pretty plain, just ask Alice if you want to fix them up." Esme told us, "You can choose your own."

All the Cullens went back downstairs and Matt and I looked in the first room, the one on the right.

It was huge, not as big as downstairs but still pretty big.

There were one blank walls and one with a window in the middle, the other two only had doors.

There was a double bed and a few other pieces of furniture scattered around the room.

I looked at Matt and we went to the other room. It was around the same size as the first room but one wall was entirely glass, with one opening window outlet.

Another wall had a door close to the glass wall which I assumed lead to a wardrobe. Another wall was completely blank with a queen bed against it;

plans for this room flashed through my mind.

Matt took one look at my face and just smiled and left the room. I went out too, to grab my bag and unpacked it onto my bed.

I then explored the wardrobe and saw there was another door in there was another door in there leading to a bathroom, both were huge as well.

I went back into the main room and sat on the floor. Matt came in a few minutes later and saw me just staring at the blank wall; I had pulled the bed out of the way.

He groaned, "Between you and Alice all hell will break loose."

i must have looked confused because he explained, "She had the same fevered light in her eyes when Esme mentioned the room as when you saw this one."

I laughed silently.

"You two look like you get along pretty well."

Matt and I jumped so high we almost hit the roof, we spun around and saw

Carlisle standing in the doorway; strange, I hadn't heard his approach.

"Better than some of the people around here sometimes." I grinned, "For siblings, anyway." He said as an afterthought.

"Come downstairs and we'll make you something to eat, it's a pity Edward isn't here, he's a pretty good cook." Carlisle said.

He isn't even here? Well so much for a welcome.

"What about Bella?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure," something in his eyes made me think he wasn't telling the entire truth.

"When will he be back?" Matt asked.

"47 minutes." Alice called from over Carlisle's shoulder.

'I'll test that theory, I thought. I silently got out my phone and set an alarm clock for 47 minutes.

Carlisle chuckled at me, "Don't doubt Alice," he said.

I gave him my most innocent look and he just smiled, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Come on and we'll go downstairs," Carlisle said again.

This time we actually listened to himand went back to the staircase.

I got a look at what was on the other side of the cassse then.

There was another hall with more doors, the one directly at the end of the halll stood slightly ajar and through the gap I saw another pair of bright, gold eyes, framed with brown hair.

I gasped. _I think I might faint. _I thought.

It was Bella, and she looked like she hadn't aged since she was eighteen.

I was so shocked that I thought I actually did faint, though only for a second.

Matt tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at him.

"What?" He asked me.

I pointed at where i had seen Bella but she was already gone.

"What?" he asked again, I just shook my head and motioned Carlisle to go on; he had stopped when we had.

We continued down the stairs and Rosalie, the curt barbie, went up the stairs without a word.

_What's up with her? _I thought as watched mover out of view toward where Bella had been.

I mused over their behavior until Carlisle led us into the kitchen.

Even though I was no cook, one of the reasons I was unlike my half-sister, I was still impressed by they're collection; there was so much stuff! Every kitchen utensil invented, I reckoned. I also saw a door that I expected, led into a cupboard, probably huge, like everything else in this house.

I looked back around the living room, to the curtained window, and felt the urge to explore outside.

Matt must have had the same idea, or he just observed mine, because he asked, "Can we look around outside?"

"Sure feel free, and don't worry about getting lost, one of us will find you," Carlisle answered. "You can use that door," he pointed to the one we came in, "but I have some work to do, I'm afraid, so you can let yourselves out, when you're ready."

I nodded and pulled on Matt's arm. He chuckled and walked with me to the door.

Once we were outside he said, "I'm going to look in the garage again, you'll be fine by yourself, yeah?"

I gave him an incredulous look and he laughed at me, and said, "Of course, how silly of me, you can look after yourself. See you Sammy."

I stuck me tongue out at him, turned away and walked off to the garage, smiling to himself.

_Okay, _I thought, _I'm outside, now what?_

I saw the dense wall of green and my decision was made up instantly.

_Well they said not to worry about getting lost…_

I started over to it and thought more about what I was going to do to my room.

Once I was in amongst the trees I felt totally alone, and yet oddly, at home.

I took a deep breath of the pine scented air and strode forward deeper and deeper.

All I could see of the sky were occasional patch of blue here and there.

I, unlike my half-sister, from what I'd heard from mum, was very coordinated, often bordering on graceful, and the only time I had ever tripped was when some idiot boy had pushed me into a tree root in fourth grade, but he wouldn't do that to me again, or to anyone else for that matter, after what I did to him.

I stopped when I reached a small clearing and sat down on a fallen log.

The trees around me, which might have felt oppressing to some, had little effect on me, and I was totally alone in my own thoughts.

I took a few more deep breaths to clear my mind.

I meditated for what seemed like hours before I felt the chill of night approaching.

I heard all sorts of animals coming to life around me, and some settling down to sleep, but I was not afraid, they wouldn't pose a threat to me if I didn't bother them.

Then there was something else, something bigger, close, and breathing loud and deep.

I felt a trickle of fear start to spread down my spine and I heard a dull thud-thud of heavy, approaching, footsteps.

My eyes were drawn to a flash of red brown fur, a sort of russet color, in the trees nearby.

My eyes held that spot in the trees and I stood not moving for what felt like an age.

I thought I heard something behind me, but I wasn't sure.

"There you are!" I swear I jumped ten feet in the air.

Jacob was standing behind me with an amused look on his face, I felt like slapping him.

"When Carlisle said not to worry about getting lost, he wasn't saying you should try to!" He said.

That's is, I'm going to slap him.

My annoyance must have shown on my face because he held out his hands, palms facing me and said, "Chill, I don't mind, just take someone with you next time; I don't want to find a Sammy shish kebab next time I come looking for you."

I nodded, ignoring the jibe about the shish kebab.

"Well come on, Edward will be home by now and I'm starving, how about you?" he said, trying to make the conversation lighter.

I shrugged; I was more just tired than hungry.

But at least I'd get to see the infamous Edward; my mom spoke of him so much, about how well he and Bella fit together, until they went estranged, of course, then she spoke of them very little.

I wanted to see if he still looked the same as when _he _was 18, probably, judging by the 'family photos' Nessie had shown me, and the others too.

I suppose I had known this as soon as Nessie had shown me the 'photos' but it only really fell into place now.

I remembered how mum had always spoken of Bella's gorgeous family, about Alice and Esme and how young they all were.

But not that young, not young enough to still look around 18-25 a whole 20 years later.

So no one in this family, aside from Nessie, had aged at all.

I had thought this before but it had only hit me at that moment.

I was going to grow all and die while all my family stayed how they were.

All except Matt, my only brother, my twin. I thanked my lucky stars I hadn't lost him too, I didn't know what I might have done if I had.

The sight of the house broke me out of my contemplation.

_I should stay away from such dark thoughts, _I told myself. _They won't do any good for me._

I looked up at Jacob next to me; he had stayed silent throughout the rest of the way back. He had seemed like such a loud person when we were in the car but I realized that he knew when to keep the silence.

I hated that I couldn't break it.

We got to the house before the sun had set and I saw how beautiful Jake's skin gleamed in the orange-red light of the evening.

I was so pathetic! God I was thinking about this guy, who was clearly involved with my _niece_!

Not that I felt anything for Jake, it was just an observation on my part.

Jake opened the door and I saw Matt get up and run, well almost; his uncannily long legs got him there at the same pace as it would have taken me running, toward me.

I held my arms behind my back and blinked innocently at him.

'Oops,' I mouthed.

He sighed, and then started laughing.

"This is just like you Sam, get lost on your first day here," he said, still chuckling.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

Then everyone else, who I had only just noticed, started laughing too.

Even Bella and Edward were amongst us now. I supposed they decided we were strong enough to handle it.

"So Jacob," the big one, Emmett, said, "Did she fall over?"

"Not once, I was very disappointed," Jacob replied.

I glared at both of them and I saw Bella join me in doing so.

This just made everyone laugh harder.

I was _not _my sister and to prove this I thought something my sister would never have dreamed of doing.

I looked up at Alice and smiled mischievously.

I walked over to her and pulled on her arm to get her up.

She didn't budge, and I was surprised, she seemed so light.

Everyone looked at me quizzically, except Matt, who just rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alice, my sister requires your services," He said, and being very formal, I didn't know why, also, "Would you be so kind as to help her with her wardrobe, she finds herself quite unequipped because of our meager supplies."

I looked up at my brother and smiled in thanks. He rolled his eyes again, I would have sworn every pair of eyebrows in the room had risen above their hairlines.

Alice smiled hugely, showing her teeth, "Of course!" She said, "Come on." She was the one pulling me now.

She pulled me up the stair and into her massive room.

When she opened the door to her wardrobe my jaw dropped to the floor.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" she said excitedly, seeing my expression, "But what you want is in here."

She pulled out a crate from behind some hung up, designer, clothes.

"This is a box of designs and catalogues from various designers. Are you excited?"

I nodded furiously.

"Well you can take them for as long as you want and when you want something just show me and I'll order it for you, okay?"

I nodded again in agreement.

"Do you also want help with your room?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"Okay, but if you change your mind or need materials," She said, "I'm here."

I nodded again, distracted; I saw a design poking out of the box.

Alice, seeing my distracted expression, laughed and said, "Go! And get started, you'll want these as soon as possible."

I grabbed the box and went to put it in my room. It was damn heavy, I took it as a good sign.

Rosalie was standing at the top of the stairs.

I felt Alice come up behind me.

"Alice, a word please?" She asked.

Alice nodded, "Sam, I'll take the box to your room, you just go downstairs for a bit."

Clearly a dismissal but I wanted to go, Blondie sure had a problem with me, for whatever reason.

So I went downstairs, relinquishing the box, and smelt the most heavenly aroma coming from the mammoth kitchen.

I rushed there and sure enough, the best damn chocolate/coffee scrolls I had aver seen were being pulled out of the oven by none other than a, more or less, 18 year old Edward Cullen.

This time I wasn't shocked, I just leaned against the counter and waited for him to put the scrolls down.

"Hi Sam, sorry I wasn't able to meet you earlier, I had some thing to deal with first." He smiled and held out his hand for me to shake.

My god, he had one of the most gorgeous smiles I had ever seen!  
And once again I found myself thinking about someone who was involved with a family member, this time my sister, yeesh!

I took his hand, smiled back, noting that his hand was cold, like Alice's, rather than hot like Jacob.

Like his hand! There I go again…

I distracted myself by concentrating on the cooling scrolls, growing impatient.

"Go on, take one, they're good, if I may say so myself." He offered.

It took me no more encouragement than that for me to grab the closest scroll to me and devour it.

I was about to reach for a second when Jacob jabbed me in the ribs playfully.

"Leave some for everyone else Sam," He smiled wickedly and I was across the room and out of reach before he could blink, smiling back and watching him blunder.

"Don't show off Sam." Matt said, grabbing two scrolls, "And Jacob, a word to the wise, never stop her from eating, she'll go feral as a hungry vampire," he said, chuckling and threw the second scroll at me.

I caught it easily and rolled my eyes, ignoring his teasing.

"Sure, sure." Jake said and I heard Bella laugh gently.

I was distracted by Alice's silent descent of the stairs.

She and Edward shared a look and she smiled sadly at us.

I saw why when Rosalie came down behind her, and she threw Matt and me a scornful look and slauntered toward the door. Emmett started after her, "Rose-" He started.

"Don't" She interrupted flatly. "I'm going for a drive." She said in the same flat tone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shake his head quickly.

Rose stared hatefully at Edward and walked out the door, closing it silently behind her.

I really wanted to know what her problem was, and I had a right mind to go and slap it out of her.

There was a short, awkward pause before everyone began to shift slightly.

_There's always one, _I thought to myself and I sighed quietly.

I went to move upstairs but suddenly there were fingers around my wrist.

I looked around and saw Matt warning me with his eyes.

I glared at him and pulled my arm free, continuing upstairs.

I heard him sigh in relief and I understood.

He thought I was going to go after her.

I paused for a moment on the stairs and my spine stiffened, but I merely clenched my teeth and continued up the stairs and to my room.

I regretted the decision as soon as I'd made it. I wished I hadn't blocked myself upstairs; I wasn't going to hurt my pride by going back downstairs while I was still fuming, besides, I didn't want to see anyone anyway.

I sat on my bed and opened the crate, hoping to immerse myself in designs but couldn't get into it.

Instead I unpacked my small suitcase.

First things out were my clothes, most cheap but hand-altered, and put them away in to my wardrobe; it barely looked touched at all when I was done, and moved back to my other stuff.

My photos and jewelry were next, most of the jewels inherited from my mother, and the photos chosen between Matt and me.

I put the photos on various flat surfaces around the room and found a shelf in my wardrobe for the jewelry.

The last layer of my suitcase, the layer which probably meant the most to me, more than the photos, more than the passed down earrings and necklaces, my toys.

Bears, Barbie's, various carnival winnings and many different types of plush and action-figure toys. The ones I'd owned since before I could see, speak or walk, some from before I was born, some even handed down from Bella.

They all went on my bed, and by the time I was finished, feeling like I was about ten again, my anger had dissipated and I was tired welcoming sleep.

But I needed a shower, and to brush my teeth, and to reconcile with Matt so he wasn't worrying that I hated him at the moment.

I finished my shower and changed into a t-shirt and sweats and was walking down the hall to fetch my toothbrush (I had put in Matt's suitcase, it wouldn't fit in mine because of Dumbo, my plush elephant, who had commandeered the entire pocket.

When I practically ran into Jake, well at least I thought it was Jake.

"Hello, you must be Sam," he Jacob look alike said.

I nodded, still having no idea who it was.

"Seth," He said, pointing at himself.

I held out my hand for him to shake and he took it.

His hand was as hot as Jake's too.

"Anyway," he said, "I was just coming to see Bella about something, I saw she went upstairs, did you see her?"

I shook my head, but pointed to I had seen her before.

"Thanks," He said. "And nice hair," he said, pointing at my bedraggled head.

I poked my tongue out at him and he laughed, he had a very pleasant, husky laugh.

I turned on my heel, doing a model pose and walked back to my room, still hearing him chuckle away.


	5. Apologies and Opportunities

um... i'm really sorry people but i really don't have the time or the energy to continue this story, see my profile for details... yeah... thanks for reading anyway


End file.
